Spyro a Change of Heart
by TheBARHalofan197
Summary: What would happen if Cynder won the fight in a new beginning and falls in love with Spyro. Story better than summary


A/N This is a Story about what if Cynder won against Spyro. Also the previous Author gave me his story, so anything on here he let me used, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 Together

Spyro was panting in exhaustion. He knew he lost when Cynder used her tail to send him flying when his guard was down.

She walked over to the now dazed Spyro and asked.

"Any last words?"

Spyro then had a idea. If he couldn't beat her maybe he should try to make her nice by showing her someone cared about her.

Instead of talking he pressed his lips against hers the feeling new to him.

"Holy Crap! Did Spyro just kiss her?" Sparx said.

Cynder was completely surprised yet she knew this kiss felt good to her. No one ever acted this way around her.

When people saw her they would scream and when she asked them any last words they would spit at her.

Spyro couldn't believe the kiss feels so good and so right. When they pulled away Cynder though he actually looks pretty cute.

Cynder then spoke. " Why did you kiss me?"

"Well if you are going to kill me i have nothing to lose if i go out in a bang like now."

"Spyro what are you thinking she is going to kill us?"

"I will let you life if you come with me."

"Holy crap we are not gonna die!"

"The purple dragon may come with me but you must scram, tiny bug." As Cynder said this she grinned knowing she was in control."

"Sparx we should listen to what she says leave and i should be fine." Sparx then nodded and flew away.

"Anything else you want to say?"

"Why is a beautiful dragoness like you evil?"

She couldn't believe he said something nice about her and as she heard this her stone cold heart was opening.

"The reason is my master told me too."

"You seem strong, so why listen when you could be free?"

She realized what this dragon said was true and she knew this purple dragon was strong enough to help her.

"You have a point if we destroy this portal my master won't be able to come out."

"Okay but how am i supposed to destroy it?"

"Just channel all your energy on the portal and you should be able to release a very strong attack."Cynder said instructing him.

Spyro then floated in the air and released the attack.(The same one he used on Cynder in ANB.)

The portal then shattered into tons of little pieces making Cynder smile.

"What is your name so I can properly address you?"

"My name is Spyro, Cynder."

"Okay while you are here tell me what you think of me?"

"I think you are a worthy opponent, a little scary, beautiful ... and sexy"

She then had a bit of a blush on her face.

"Want me to take you home I don't plan on enslaving you?"

Spyro nodded and she put Spyro on the base of her neck. She then used her powerful wings to fly away and then they were back at her fortress.

She then took off to where the temple is. Spyro couldn't believe how fast she flew.

As they were flying Cynder asked."Do you forgive me for what I have done to you?"

"Yah, I forgive you after all you were under the Dark Master's influence. Plus it is good you are turning over a new leaf."

"Yes i will make amends for all the bad things i have done and the people i have killed."

When they arrived at the temple Cynder said.

"I will let you go first and tell them everything including that i have changed my ways."

Spyro nodded and went into the temple. When he was inside he heard Sparx talking.

"And then she was like the purple dragon may stay but you must scram, little bug. Then Spyro is like it would be wise to listen to her."

Spyro then walked in and Ignitus said. "I take it you managed to pull through."

"No and yes because now Cynder is good and she helped me destroy the Dark Master's portal."

Everyone then had a look of shook on their faces. After Sparx got over it he said.

"So where is the evil she dragon anyways?"

"Cynder, you may come out now."

Cynder then walked out so they could see her and she had a kind smile on her face.

"Is it the remarkable news Spyro has told us true?" Cyril asked.

Cynder then walked towards Spyro and rubbed her muzzle with Spyro's. "Yes."

"Whoa are you two a couple now? I mean she is the Terror of the Skies, you can't seriously love her.

Once Sparx said this you could see his words hurt Cynder as her head went down.

"Sparx all I know is I do like her a lot and I did meant the kiss I gave her."

Sparx's jaw just dropped. Cynder smiled and kissed Spyro's cheek. Spyro had a huge blush on his face and Volteer then said.

"Young love is always something great and wonderful to see because love conquers all. An example is Spyro's love for Cynder brought out the good in her."

"Please I don't like being reminded of my evil past."

"Cynder, it is great that this day has finally come as i have dreamt about this." Ignitus said smiling.

"Also I would like to know if a room is available if not I can sleep with Spyro?"

She asked and when she said the last part she winked at Spyro.

"Well there are no rooms available so I guess you have to sleep with Spyro."

Spyro and Cynder then looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay I am leaving I can't take all this kissy kissy crap I am out of here!" Sparx said flying outside.

"Spyro, can you show me what our room looks like."

"Sure Cynder just follow me I shall lead the way."

Cynder then smiled and followed. The guardians watched the two walk off and smiled at the young couple.

Sparx then came in and said. "Are the two love dragons done?"

"Yes, Sparx they went to their room." Ignitus told the dragonfly.

"Wait that means I have to sleep with Cynder I don't won't to sleep in the same room as her she is evil."

"Sparx, do not worry she is good now because her and Spyro they each other.

Meanwhile with Spyro and Cynder

Spyro was showing Cynder around when he reached his room and said.

"This is our room. You may look inside if you want too, Cynder."

She walked in to see if it fitted her. When she walked in she was surprised to see how spacious it is. She seen how big the bed was and lied down on it.

"Spyro your room is amazing!" She said as she gazed at the paintings and books.

"Perks of being the purple dragon." Cynder kissed him and said.

"Show me where all the other rooms are." Spyro grinned and responded with.

"Just follow me." Cynder followed him and he showed her all the rooms in the temple.

"Spyro, now that you have shown me everything we should relax in the garden."Spyro nodded and fallowed her.

When they got there Cynder lied down and put Spyro on her belly. Spyro then began to kiss her and she also kissed him.

Then right in the middle of their make out session, Sparx came into the garden and was absolutely stunned about what he saw.

He saw Cynder and Spyro kissing with Spyro on top of Cynder's belly.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just kissing right, Spyro."

"Yah, me and Cynder were just kissing."

"Spyro, I would like to talk to you."

"Sure, Sparx." Spyro followed Sparx outside the garden and asked.

"What is it Sparx, I was with my new and first girlfriend?"

"Do you seriously love her, Spyro after all she has done?"

"I have realized I do like her, but I am not sure I completely love her yet. Also Cynder was under the Dark Master's control before and she wants to make up for it."

"Spyro, Cynder doesn't deserve you and she is going to betray us."

"Enough Sparx you must learn to accept her because she is my girlfriend."

After Spyro said that he went back into the garden a bit angry about Sparx. When he went into the garden he seen Cynder crying.

Oh no she must of heard Sparx, Spyro thought. He then walked up to her and cuddled against her.

"You love me right, Spyro."

"Yes, Cynder don't listen to Sparx he is still butthurt about when you were evil and under control." Cynder then laughed at his comment.

"Hay Cynder, how about in two days we got to a restaurant for a date."

"Okay, Spyro but how about we go flying ." Spyro nodded and took off with Cynder.

Cynder was a much faster flyer than Spyro and was ahead. "I have a nice view back here."

"Stop looking at my butt, Spyro!"

"Why it is a very nice butt, Cynder?" Cynder now had a big blush on her face.

"Why are you embarrassed Cynder you have a very sexy body that you should be proud of? After all you are the prettiest dragoness ever."

"That is soooooo sweet of you!" She slowed down and hugged him in the middle of the air and kissed him.

"That is for loving me even with all you went through."

"Everyone deserves a second chance especially since you were under the Dark Master's influence .Plus you helped me destroy the portal so the Dark Master can't return."

Cynder smiled and beckoned Spyro to follow her. "Where are we going, Cynder?"

"How about Tall plains?"

"I just hope the tribe will forgive you, Cynder."

"They worship you Spyro maybe you can convince their leader Kane."

"I will try no guarantees it will work though."

Cynder then slowed down to fly with Spyro. "Thanks for waiting, Cynder."

"Remember you have to go first."

"Oh." Spyro was now blushing in embarrassment of his memory.

"We are here Spyro." Spyro nodded and walked into the tribe.

The tribe then bowed down and worshipped Spyro.

"What brings the great purple on to our village?"

"I would like to relax near the village with my new girlfriend."

"So who is our goddess, purple one?"

"Well it is Cynder because she is now good." This made the whole tribe gasp.

"Spyro, are you sure she is the one for you?" Kane asked.

"Yep she is nice to me , she is sexy and beautiful as well."

"We shall accept what our god has said to us." Cynder then walked in and asked.

"Where shall we relax my purple knight in shining armor?"

"Follow me, my sweet."

As she followed him she said. "You are so handsome and sweet."

Spyro had a blush on his face which made Cynder start letting out loud giggles.

"Did I mention you look cute?" Spyro's blush then reddened. He stopped walking and lied down.

Cynder then lied down next to him. Spyro then started to massage her and this made her let out a soft moan.

Spyro smiled letting his claws rub her soft but tough scales. She was in a state of pure bliss. She then stuck her tongue out in pure bliss.

When Spyro reached her chest he started kissing it all the way up to her lips sucking on the scales as he went up.

"Keep it up Spyro it feels so good."

She then rubbed the flat side of her tail blade on Spyro's cheek making him groan. Cynder kissed him and said.

"You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Spyro."

"You as well Cynder." As he said this he continued massaging her.

Cynder's tail started swinging back and forth in bliss. She kept on moaning at Spyro's soft touch.

She then used her arms to rub Spyro's shoulders gently causing him to groan because of how good it felt.

She then kissed him and what shocked him was he felt her tongue wanting entrance into his mouth!

He opened his mouth just enough for her tongue to slither in. As they kissed their tongues fought for dominance.

Spyro was in absolute heaven and he could not believe how great the kiss with Cynder felt. Spyro then decided to shoot little volts of electricity into her mouth making her moan.

The kiss stopped when they needed to get some fresh air.

"You are a amazing kisser Spyro!"

"You are better than me Cynder. When I kiss you it feels so heavenly!"

Cynder smiled and wrapped her wings around him. Spyro wrapped his small wings around her neck their snouts so close to each other.

She then used her wings to pull him into a kiss. Spyro then breathed some ice into her mouth making her moan.

He then put his tongue in her mouth. After the kiss Cynder moved her wings and got up. Once she got up she says.

"Wow! Look at the beautiful sunset, Spyro."

"I know Cynder, but you are more beautiful than any sunset, rainbow, star, or moon."

"Thanks for the sweet compliment." She then kissed him.

As she sat down next to him watching the sunset, she wrapped her tail with his.

"Cynder, I want you to know that your eyes are like beautiful, shining emeralds."

"Thanks, Spyro your eyes help me relax and reassure me you will always be with me."

"Let's get to learn more about each other. So what is your favorite color? My favorite is black."

"My favorite color is purple. Spyro what is your favorite thing about me? My favorite thing about you is how even though I was going to kill you, you decided to kiss me."

"My favorite thing about you is your attitude and kindness now."

"Spyro, I love you so much I can't believe I was trying to kill you."

As she talked she wrapped one of her wings around him to pull him close to her and she brought her head down to kiss him.

After the kiss Spyro asked.

"Cynder do you think we should return to the temple now? I am pretty sure the guardians, and my foster brother will start getting worried after all we have been gone for 4 hours."

"Yea we should get back your foster brother will probably spread rumors I took you away to kill you.

She spread her wings and picked up Spyro shocking him. She was faster at flying then he was. It took them about 10 minutes to get to the temple.

When they got their they saw Sparx outside waiting with a worried look on his face and then yelled.

"I bet she was just faking loving him to kill him!"

"No, he is right here with me."

Sparx turned around and saw Spyro in her arms.

"I am safe Sparx, Cynder kept me safe even though I will get Stronger."

"Let's go to bed Spyro I am tired." Cynder yawned

"Okay, Cynder I will let you lead the way." When they walked Cynder started walking sexy.

"Cynder you are going to make me blush."

When they reached their room Cynder lied down on the bed. She pulled Spyro into her arms and fell asleep with him in her arms and his snout on her chest.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
